Final Serenade
by DeathNoteMaker
Summary: Higurashi Kagome was through with High School, and with the well closed, she had gotten used to the idea of having to live a normal life. After becoming the priestess of her family shrine, much to the approval of her grandfather...Possible Kagome/Harem
1. The Young Woman Of Legends Part I

Final Serenade

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Fushigi Yuugi, but I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Fushigi Yuugi

Pairing(s): This will most likely end up with Kagome having a Male harem, because I really can't see her ending up with just one of the hot men in this series! XD Yuuki Miaka/Souta Higurashi/ Hongo Yui, etc.

Rating: T+ to M

Warning(s): Language, Violence, Lemons, Gore, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Romance, etc.

Summary: Higurashi Kagome was through with High School, and with the well closed, she had gotten used to the idea of having to live a normal life. After becoming the priestess of her family shrine, much to the approval of her grandfather, she was sure that her life of adventure is over. She never knew that the gods had another journey already for her, and how this time she would gain not only excitement and wonder, but love as well. One day Kagome is handed a book while inside the library by two girls called _**The Universe of the Four Gods**_, and she finds herself whisked into the world of this book. Becoming the priestess of the god Suzaku, and she is charged with the duty of finding all seven of her Celestial Warriors. With this new adventure ahead of her, will she finally get what she always desired since her trips to the Feudal Era?

A/N: Yep, this is starting sometime after the InuYasha manga with some changes to its ending. Instead of staying in the past with InuYasha, they both decided that it wouldn't work out in a romantic sense between. This they realized especially with that whole drama with Kikyo during their journey to destroy Naraku. After she finished High School, she decided to become the shrine's priestess instead of going to college. She is still in contact with Sesshoumaru who has made it to the present time as well as Shippo, but they are busy with their lives in the present time. I think that I am still going to have Miaka and Yui be in here, but Miaka isn't going to be the priestess of Suzaku. Well I hope that will help you understand some things, and I hope that you all will enjoy this story.

Book I: Priestess

_Chapter One: The Young Woman From Legends, Part 1_

This was a regular sight that greeted Higurashi Souta as he came up the stairs leading up to his home. Unfortunately for his friends, he knew that the sight would mesmerize them and it would be ingrained into their minds. Standing there seemingly oblivious to the world was Souta's older sister, Higurashi Kagome, adorned in the red and white priestess garb. A gentle breeze past through causing the white sakura blossom petals from the Goshinboku to swirl around her frame. Glancing over at his friends, he wasn't surprised to see their gawking expressions and couldn't blame them.

His sister was a very beautiful woman, and the serene scenery around her only seemed to amplify her beauty. Long knee-length raven tresses that were held back in a low ponytail by a white tie and it seemed to dance along with the wind. Gently she brought a hand up to her face, and brushed the loose strands from her face. Souta grinned widely and hurried over towards her. "Nee-chan!" At the sound of his voice, Kagome opened her eyes revealing a stunning pair of azure blue orbs.

Seeing her younger brother and his friends, she allowed a warm smile to form on her beautiful face. "Welcome home Souta, mom is inside and has already set up things for your study group." Mentally snickering at his friend's expressions, the youngest Higurashi waved and his grin widened. "Well see you later Nee-chan!" Raising a hand, she waved back at her brother and gave each of his friends a glance. After they walked into the house, Kagome finished her sweeping and stretched her arms above her head.

'_Okay, now that Souta is here I can go by the library.'_

Walking over towards the well shed, she placed the broom inside leaning on the door. Slipping her hand into her pockets, she was relieved to find she had her cell phone and wallet. It would save her the trip upstairs to her room! Going towards the stairs, a sudden gust of wind went through the shrine almost taking the tie in her hair with it. Looking towards the sky, a small frown found its way to her face. _'That was very strange…is it a sign?'_

Coming out of her deep train of thought, she shook her head. If it was a bad omen than something worse would have happened, but she couldn't ignore the feeling that _something_ was going to happen. Deciding to just be cautious she made her way down the stairs, and then walked down the streets. There was something that she wanted to pick up from the library, which would help her with her online college courses. Even though she had given up leaving the shrine to go live on a campus, she was still going to finish her education.

Unknown to her the gods were making plans of their own, which would affect her destiny in the new adventure about to unfold in front of her.

Walking through the aisles of the library, she ignored the looks that she had gotten from the other people. It wasn't hard to guess the reason why, after all she was still in her miko garb. Grabbing a book from off of the shelf, she looked at the title in curiosity. "Youkais and other Mythical Beasts of our past?" Looking at the cover, she couldn't help but be amazed by how accurate the drawings were. Deciding that this would be a wonderful choice, she made her way over to the tables.

"LOOK YUI! A REAL LIFE MIKO!"

Snapping her head in the direction of the shouting, her wide eyes landed on a brown-haired girl with buns on the sides of her head that was pointing straight at her. Awe was visible in her chocolate brown eyes, and a large smile was on her face. From her aura Kagome could tell that she was a very kind-hearted person, but seemed childish. This was expected at her age, she after all could say that she too was childish when she was fifteen. "Miaka, it's rude to point."

Glancing at the other girl, Kagome could tell that though this girl was more mature than her friend. She too was still a child despite her established persona. A small smile appeared on her face as she allowed herself to reminisce. It had been 4 years since she ended her travels in the Feudal Era, and now at the age of 19, she could look back on those days with nostalgia. Moving over towards the two girls, she smiled. The blonde haired girl with ocean blue eyes got up and bowed towards her respectfully.

"I'm sorry Miko-sama… my friend doesn't know what she is doing most of the time." Ignoring the enraged noise coming from her friend, the mature girl continued to bow.

After finishing her glaring at the blonde, the other girl was only staring at her in amazement, and the miko couldn't help but feel fondness for the both of them. Both of them were obviously best friends despite them being polar opposites. Waving off the blonde's formal attitude, Kagome couldn't help but gaze down at them warmly. "It's alright, I don't mind really…though you should watch out for the older crowd." Seeing their confused expressions, she gestured over toward a few elder people in the library looking at the two Junior-High School girls in disdain.

The blonde girl smacked her forehead, while the brown-haired one asked a loud as to why they were staring at them like that. Laughing gently, Kagome brought a hand to her mouth and didn't notice that slight daze the two girls were in. _'She is pretty!'_ All that watched the priestess had similar thoughts and reactions; there was just something about her that made everyone relax. "Well instead of addressing me as Miko-sama, my name is Higurashi Kagome, but you can just call me Kagome…I'm not really one for all the formality." Smiling back at her, the shortest girl decided to introduce herself in turn.

"My name is Yuuki Miaka! I'm 15 years old, and I am studying to get into Jonan High School!"

Kagome's blue eyes widened at this declaration, she after all went to Jonan and knew it was no walk in the park to get into. The other girl smiled at her as well, "My name is Hongo Yui, and I'm also planning on going to Jonan High School." Sitting down at one of the tables, Kagome continued to listen to the two girls discuss how much they had studied. _'Or how little she had studied in Yui-chan's case.'_ Pointing to herself, Kagome smiled. "Well I wish you luck, I had to study my butt off when I was studying for the entrance exam but when I got the acceptance letter it was worth it." At her words, the two girls gaped at her.

"YOU WENT TO JONAN KAGOME-CHAN/SAN!?"

Nodding she scratched her cheek while laughing nervously, "Yeah and I graduated not too long ago as well." Leveling her eyes on them, she was all business. "If you two are really serious about making it into Jonan, you will have to make sure that you study everything and I mean everything." After a second her expression softened, "But you have to remember that you cannot burn yourself out…take a break, and then you can continue." Miaka held a surprised expression on her face, and she looked down at her book. _'Have I been studying a bit too hard…I have felt very tired now a few days now haven't I?'_ Running a hand through her bangs, Yui also contemplated the older girl's words.

"Ah!"

Looking up from her book, Kagome saw Miaka running after something. "Miaka-chan?" Placing her book down, she got up with Yui and followed the brown-haired girl. When they finally reached her, Kagome instantly felt that something was wrong. Not moving a muscle, Miaka stared at the door that was in front of her and almost seemed to be entranced. Instantly her eyes narrowed as she watched Yui walk up to her friend. Glancing at the door, she almost swayed as she felt the aura coming from the door. On the door was a sign, which peeked her interest.

**Don't Enter**

Yui raised an eyebrow, and placed her hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. "Miaka, cram school will be starting soon!" But it seemed that she didn't hear her, "What's this room here?" Pushing the door open, she walked in not even worried that someone would notice them. The blonde girl followed her friend, and Kagome followed in case something happened. Her azure blue eyes widened in surprise as, Kagome saw all the books that were in the room. And from what she could see, these books were very old…some of them could most likely be dated back to the Feudal Era!

Trailing one delicate finger down the spine of a book, the Miko couldn't help but feel excitement. Inside of this room, there was a chance that she could find a book that would have accurate descriptions of the past. _'And maybe I could find Miroku's journal…Sesshoumaru after all had said that it had been lost.'_ But before she could think any further, the ground shook and the three girls were shaken around violently. Falling to the floor as she was thrown off balance, she turned to look at Miaka and Yui who thankfully had found something to hold onto. After a few moments, the shaking stopped and a book fell to the ground right behind Miaka.

Looking around the room, they noticed all the rare books. "Wow, all these books look pretty rare…someone could make a killing selling these!" Kagome agreed, after if they had books dating back to the Feudal Era, fanatics of that time period and the others would give an arm and a leg for these. Miaka noticing the book that fell to the ground behind her bent down and picked it up. Opening it, she flipped through the pages and smiled widely at the blanks pages before closing it. "Hey Yui! Kagome-chan! Look at this!"

Walking over to her, Kagome looked over their shoulders to the words printed in the book.

"The Universe of the Four Gods?" While the two girls were confused, Kagome's eyes narrowed. "This book looks like a Japanese translation of a Chinese legend…by someone named Okuda Einosuke." Opening the book again to the beginning, they all read the words.

Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven constellations of Suzaku together. Kagome couldn't help but feel her interest peek, and missed the small comments made by the two girls. 'Suzaku one of the gods along with Seiryuu, Byakko, and Genbu otherwise known as the Four Saint Beasts…' And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish. For indeed the moment the page is turned, the story will become reality. For a second the three girls sat in silence, and the miko's blue eyes were concentrated on the small book. She could vaguely detect an aura coming from the book, and it made her a little uneasy. There was just something that didn't feel right to her.

Suddenly a small cry of pain brought her out of her thoughts, and she saw that Yui kicked Miaka to the ground. The reason most likely being that she kept asking what a Suzaku was. Kagome almost slapped her forehead in exasperation, but decided that she couldn't really blame them. None of the schools really teach about the Saint Beasts, and other legends unless you are in a History class specifically for that. Besides young people just didn't seem to be interested in that kind of thing.

"So if you read this story then your wish comes true? SIGN ME UP!"

Yui shook her head, and stared blankly at the excited girl. "Yeah right, and I'm the Pope…you're actually buying this B.S.?" Laughing softly at the interactions of the two girls, she didn't notice until it was too late as Miaka turned the page. "Miaka-chan! Don't-" But her words were unheard as the room began to rumble once more, the two younger girls screeched while Kagome gritted her teeth. Seeing the books coming down from above them, the miko warrior got ready to put up a barrier and put her arms around the other two. Closing her their eyes, they waited for the rumbling to stop.

After a fem moments that felt like forever, the rumbling finally stopped. Feeling that the threat was over, Kagome released her barrier and sighed. _'Think it will be best that we get out of this room…' _Thinking about that book, she decided that she would have to take it back to the shrine to investigate. "Yui…it looks like it's over." She heard a sigh of relief, but she still kept her eyes closed as she gathered back all the energy she used. "Good! I just hate earthquakes…"

Opening her eyes after absorbing all of her energy, Kagome noticed the silence of the girls. Looking around at their surroundings she could see why. Instead of being in the library, the three females were currently in the middle of a desert.

End of Book I, Chapter One; Part 1!

Ha! There I am finished with the first chapter of my brand new Fushigi Yuugi Xover! XD

I am sure that you are all wondering what I am going to do with the pairings, and for right now I am thinking of harem! Kagome gets certain people from the book, and Souta ends up with Miaka and Yui. So far, I have no plans of Miaka or Yui becoming the priestesses, because I have another role for them. Currently I am plotting on who should be the Priestess of Seiryuu, but I am not exactly sure. It may end up being an OC, since I can't think of anyone in her time since I am not bringing anyone from the past back to life. (So don't expect Naraku or some other evil sonova bitch showing up!) 8D Well I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, now onward to Book I, Chapter One; Part 2!

Next Chapter: Book I, Chapter One: The Young Woman From Legends, Part 2


	2. The Young Woman Of Legends Part II

Final Serenade

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Fushigi Yuugi, but I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Fushigi Yuugi

Pairing(s): This will most likely end up with Kagome having a Male harem, because I really can't see her ending up with just one of the hot men in this series! XD Yuuki Miaka/Souta Higurashi/ Hongo Yui, etc.

Rating: T+ to M

Warning(s): Language, Violence, Lemons, Gore, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Romance, etc.

Summary: Higurashi Kagome was through with High School, and with the well closed, she had gotten used to the idea of having to live a normal life. After becoming the priestess of her family shrine, much to the approval of her grandfather, she was sure that her life of adventure is over. She never knew that the gods had another journey already for her, and how this time she would gain not only excitement and wonder, but love as well. One day Kagome is handed a book while inside the library by two girls called _**The Universe of the Four Gods**_, and she finds herself whisked into the world of this book. Becoming the priestess of the god Suzaku, and she is charged with the duty of finding all seven of her Celestial Warriors. With this new adventure ahead of her, will she finally get what she always desired since her trips to the Feudal Era?

A/N: Yay! I am here with the second chapter of Final Serenade! XD I am so happy that you all like this new fic of mine! I hoped that you all would. As you can see we are still on the first book, and only getting started. 8D I am planning on breaking up the chapters so I would update things sooner rather than long chapters with slow updates. So I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.

Book I: Priestess

_Chapter One: The Young Woman From Legends, Part 2_

Sighing for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes, Kagome questioned why exactly she didn't stop the girls before they turned the page. The aforementioned girls, Yui and Miaka, were currently hitting each other over the head trying to 'wake up'. Massaging her temples, she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the sun that was beating down on them. While it wasn't overly hot- which was what you would expect in a desert, but the sun was getting very annoying. "WHERE ARE WE!?!"

Turning to look towards them, she watched as they turned every which way at their surroundings. After a minute Miaka had a terrified look on her face, but then comical tears fell from her eyes. "OKAY, I CAN HANDLE THE LIBRARY BEING GONE! BUT THERE'S NO HAAGEN DAZS, MISTER DONUTS, OR DENNY'S HERE!" At the declaration, Kagome face faulted while Yui stared at her friend blankly. "Is food all you ever think about!?!" Getting up off the ground, Kagome patted the dust off of her haori and hakamas. Really these girls were something else.

Placing her hands on her hips, she turned to them. "Alright we are stuck in some wasteland, and obviously we are not in the Library anymore…" Seeing the two nods in agreement, she crossed her arms. "The only thing that we can do right now is to try and find a civilization of some kind." Getting a nod from the two, she smiled brightly before pointing off to the right. "Okay, I think we should go that way." Yui and Miaka began following her, while looking around to see if anyone was around.

Fortunately or unfortunately- it depends on your views- they didn't have to find anyone, as someone found them. Yui was looking around at their surroundings nervously; everything that was going on just seemed crazy! Not even a minute ago they were studying for entrance exams in the Library, and met Kagome who was obviously a miko. Here they were walking around in a wasteland in the middle of nowhere, and now they were looking for signs of a society of some sort.

Being deep in thought, she didn't notice the guys walking behind her until one of them wrapped his arms around her shoulder. Next thing she knows, she is thrown over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "AAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEE!!" Immediately, the other two snapped their heads back and saw what happened. Miaka moved to step forward with a frightened expression on her face.

"YUI!?!"

The two men leered at Yui and glanced at each other. "She's a jewel! That eyes and hair of hers aren't the usual around her!" His partner smirked and nodded, while taking in the captive girls features. "We'll make a killing off her!"

Cursing herself for her negligence, Kagome picked a dead leaf from the ground and was about to transform it into a bow and arrow. Unfortunately, the shortest of the three girls opened her mouth. "Nice outfits! Are you guys dancers?" Face faulting the Shikon Miko wondered how the girl could be so dense. Both of the men turned towards the girl and growled. "WHY YOU LITTLE TWERP!! WE ARE SLAVE TRADERS!!"

Standing up from the ground once more, Kagome quickly transformed the leaf into a bow and arrow. Aiming towards the two, she scowled. "Let her go!" The tone of her voice sent a chill down everyone's spine. Miaka and Yui both were shocked at the difference in her voice. Pairs of brown eyes swiveled towards the eldest of the group, and another leer formed.

"It looks like we struck the jackpot! Look at this other one!"

Gritting her teeth, she pulled the string back until it was almost screaming to be released. "I said let her go!"

Snickering to themselves, they didn't notice the other girl and she took that moment to tackle the one who held Yui. "GO YUI! RUN!!" Falling to the ground, the blonde put her hands out in front of her breaking her fall. Turning back, she saw her friend trying to hold back the other man. "MIAKA!" Cursing once more, Kagome noticed the man was about to hit Miaka. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

Yui got up from the ground, and made to go back and help her friend, when silence filled the clearing. There standing behind the slave trader that Miaka was holding. Three pairs of eyes widened as they took in the man's handsome features. "Stop it!" With the distraction, Yui snapped out of her daze and led Miaka towards Kagome.

A sneer was on the slave trader's face, "Shut up and get-OWWWWW!!" The sound of bones snapping filled the air, and even Kagome had to suppress a flinch. _'That had to hurt…'_Cradling his broken arm, he yelled in pain. "MY ARM! HE BROKE MY ARM!!!" His buddy seeing they were out of their league grabbed onto his partner, and steered him away. "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!"

For a second Kagome sighed and let the bow turn back into a leaf. Their savior turned towards them after making sure the slave traders left. "Are you okay?" Nodding, the three girls smiled. Giving him a short bow, Kagome looked up into his eyes. "Thank you, I don't want to know what could of happened if you didn't show up." She of course knew what would've happened, the slave traders would have been injured badly or killed. Kagome wouldn't have allowed the two to do anything to her current charges.

The boy's teal eyes widened as he took in the woman's features in front of him. Her skin was almost as white as snow with long hair the color of a raven's wing. But the most striking of her features was her crystal blue eyes, which were warm as she stared at him in gratitude. Despite the strange robe-like clothes that she was wearing, she was extremely beautiful. Noticing the small moment between the two, Yui and Miaka shared a small teasing smile. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when he held a hand out with a large smile.

"You can keep your thanks, I'll just take the money!"

Nothing was said for a second, and the miko couldn't stop the twitch that developed in her right eye. Clenching her fists, she mentally counted to ten while taking deep breaths. If she wasn't controlling her emotions, she was sure that she would have punched the boy to the next continent. Bringing a hand up to her head, she massaged her temples while gritting her teeth. Yui peered over at Miaka with a blank look.

"We don't have a cent…we spent it all at that burger joint before going to the library."

Miaka shrugged, and they both turned towards Kagome. "I didn't bring money either, I was just stopping by for a little while and then going home to eat." The shocked look on the young man's face almost made the two younger girls laugh. "WHAT!? YOU"RE BROKE!?!" Crossing her arms, Kagome raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Yes we are broke at the moment, do you have a problem with that?"

Wagging his finger at them while tsking, he raised an eyebrow in return. "Don't you ladies know that money is what makes the world go 'round?" Stepping back, he placed his fists on his waist. "I'm not giving out any free rides!" Instantly a scowl formed on Kagome's face, and she took a step forward while clenching her fists.

"Alright you arrogant prick, nobody asked you to save us!"

But it seemed that he didn't listen as he began running off. Looking over his shoulder, he stuck his tongue out at them. "Poor people bug me! Later!!" While a plan was forming in the two girls' heads, Miaka noticed that he was running away. "W-WAIT! WHERE ARE WE…" Kagome for one was glad that he was gone; otherwise she would have ruined that pretty face of his. Then the ground around them shook violently once more, knocking the miko to the ground. "IT'S ANOTHER EARTHQUAKE!!"

Suddenly the tree that was right in front of them split down the middle in front of them, and randomly burst into flames. The last thing Kagome remembered before blacking out was the sound of Yui and Miaka's screams.

Groaning slightly, two blue orbs were revealed to the land of the living. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands, Kagome slowly began to peer around the room. "HUH!?" Then the memory of what happened hit her, and she instantly sat up. "Yui-chan! Miaka-chan!" Laying a little ways away from her was the two girls staring off into space with wide eyes.

Releasing a sigh of relief, she watched as the two girls gawked at the change of scenery. "Hey! We're back at the library!" Standing up, the trio looked around questioningly. Yui ran a hand through her bangs, and sighed. "Did we get knocked out!?" Not knowing what exactly happened, Kagome shrugged once they looked over at her. "I'm not sure myself as to what happened, but it is clear to me that I will have to take that book to my shrine."

Interest was clear in the two fifteen year olds' eyes, but then Miaka had looked over at the clock on the wall. "OH GREAT! I'M LATE FOR CRAM SCHOOL!" Things only seemed to get much worse when the door to the room was suddenly slammed open, causing the three girls to almost jump out of their skins. "ALRIGHT! WHO'S TRYING TO SNEAK IN HERE!?" While Miaka and Yui were panicking, Kagome stared at the man with a cool expression.

"GET OUT NOW! THE SIGN SAYS _**DO NOT ENTER**_! CAN'T YOU READ!?!"

Walking towards the door, the two school girls bowed in apology and left. But the man noticed that one person hadn't moved, and his eyes widened. Suddenly he bowed as he watched the woman turn around. "Oh! I am sorry Miko-sama! I hadn't known that it was you back here!" Nodding in acceptance of the apology, she turned back towards the book that lay shut on the ground. Picking it up, she looked at it curiously and ran a hand across the cover.

Today had been an interesting day, and now she felt that this book was going to be the centerpiece of something that was going to happen really soon. Glancing over at the man, she tilted her head. "I will be borrowing this book, send my regards to your clan leader." Receiving a bow, she walked out of the room and tucked the book into her haori.

'_Things seem to be getting interesting.'_

It had been two days since she and the two other girls had been pulled into the book. Sweeping the small amount of leaves on the floor of the shrine, Kagome brought a hand up to her forehead. Looking up at the gray-blue sky, she wondered what exactly was this book? How was it able to sustain this aura that seemed to be just growing more powerful everyday it stayed near her in this shrine? Usually she would be concerned about something like this, but since she had studied it and found no evil intent, she had relaxed.

But she would admit that she wasn't able to forget about that young man, which Miaka and Yui hadn't stopped teasing her about since she started visiting the shrine. Yes, that was a new occurrence. Just the other day, Miaka had come to her shrine while in tears. Apparently her mother had gone through her diary, where she wrote about meeting that man. Her mother took the writings out of context and confronted her, but the brown-haired girl seemed to have seen her with a man earlier that night.

The Miko would admit that she was surprised to see that girl on her doorstep, but she had allowed her inside.

'After some help with Yui we finally got her to make up with her mom, though it still seems a little strained on Miaka's end…plus the meeting with that brother of hers was amusing to say the least.'

When the wayward teen's mother had come to thank her for her help, Miaka's brother also came along. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the expression that was on his face as he gawked at her. Miaka, her mother, and Yui seemed to be equally amused. He was cute, she would admit that, but unfortunately there was no spark between them in her opinion. _'Not like with that boy with the character for demon on his forehead…'_ Shaking her head, she forced herself from thinking about him.

"Alright, I guess it is time that I check that book once again neh?"

Besides, Miaka and Yui said they were going to be working on their studies. No one would be able to interfere with her personal project. Placing the broom against the wall, she stretched briefly and worked out the small kinks in her shoulders. Walking over towards the well house, she slid open the doors and then closed it behind her. The light peering in from outside, lit up the room enough to see where she is going.

Going down the stairs, she went over to the well and spied the book lying on top of the well covered with sutras. Running a hand through her bangs, she pulled the tie from her hair with elegance as she placed her hand on top of the book. Closing her eyes, she quickly fell into a meditative state. Opening her eyes, she found herself in a grassy field where in the middle a Stonehenge like construction was there. But instead of the Stonehenge, there stood four statues that were surrounding a large circle. A gentle breeze caressed her cheek, and she began walking towards it.

Once she was close enough to it, she allowed a look of awe to form on her face. Now that she was in the middle of it, she finally recognized the shape of the statues. All around her were the Saint Beasts, Suzaku the Red Phoenix, Seiryuu the Blue Dragon, Byakko the White Tiger, and Genbu the Black Turtle-Snake. For some reason at that moment, she felt a completion of sorts. Like she was meant to come here, and there had only been one other place where she had felt like this, and that had been four years ago.

"_You are correct my chosen descendant, you were always fated to come here."_

Snapping her head in the direction the voice came from, surprise was apparent on her face.

"Midoriko-sama?"

The woman gave her a warm smile before nodding, walking towards her with the elegant grace that she was said to have possessed. Bowing towards the woman in respect, she was surprised when she gripped her chin to make her look up at her. _"There is no need for that child, for it is no longer needed…you are even more powerful than I."_ Shaking her head, Kagome brought up her hands and looked panicked. "No! There is no way this is true Midoriko-sama! I can't take on an army of demons by myself like you were able to!" A soft laugh fell from crimson lips, making the younger Miko blush in embarrassment.

"While that may be so, I would have to say that it is more fault to the time I was born in that required me to have to possess that skill, but in terms of spiritual power…you are more powerful than I...plus…"

Slowly, she pressed a hand against Kagome's chest, where she felt the familiar thrum of the Shikon No Tama. _"You have been chosen as the jewel's eternal guardian, the jewel wouldn't have picked you unless you had more than enough power to match it's own…it wouldn't have picked a weak guardian, which is why many Miko in charge of it had met gruesome ends."_

Kikyo flashed through Kagome's mind, and she brought a hand over her heart where she too felt the thrum of the jewel's power. "Why are you here Midoriko-sama?" Looking around, she allowed her confusion to be seen. "Where exactly is here anyway?" Grinning widely, the woman spread her arms out with flourish. _"This here my descendant is a small shrine for the Saint Beasts, or as they are called in the mainland the Four Gods…they are a piece to the new quest that is going to be set before you."_

Turning towards the statue of Suzaku, Midoriko pointed towards it while glancing at her from the corner of her eye. _"In that book that you and the two young girls had fallen into, there will be a war between two countries. Hong-Nan or in our language Konan, and Qu-Dong or Kuto in our language."_ Kagome looked at the two statues, which symbolized the regions they governed over. Suzaku and Seiryuu. _"While there is a tense peace between them, there are powers at work whom are trying to break cause all out war to break out…this is something that the Four Saint Gods want to prevent from happening."_

With that the legendary priestess turned to her, _"Your two friends, Yuuki Miaka and Hongo Yui were at first fated to become the two priestesses from separate countries…pitted against each other due to the manipulations of one person."_ Alarm shot through Kagome's body, and she stared at her in shock. _"Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you view it, you seemed to have changed their fates at the exact moment you walked up to them…now they no longer will become the priestesses of Suzaku or Seiryuu."_ Happiness bloomed in the Miko's heart at those words; the two girls wouldn't have to suffer such a terrible fate. The friendship between the girls was something precious, and though the two were like cats and dogs, she knew that they really cared for each other.

"So what shall happen now that Miaka and Yui are no longer going to become the priestesses?"

The creator of the Shikon's gray eyes darkened, _"You have been chosen to become the priestess of Suzaku while one other shall become the Priestess of Seiryuu, unfortunately due to the fates I am not allowed to disclose whom this person shall be…just rest at ease knowing that Hongo or Yuuki will not be going into the book."_ Nodding in acceptance, Kagome looked up once more to the woman. "Is it possible that I could get a few things ready for my trip into the book?" Smirking in amusement, the taller woman nodded. _"Of course the Four Gods have decided to grant you this, also Suzaku has gifted you with several things as a thanks for accepting this task."_

With a wave of Midoriko's hand, Kagome found herself being thrust out of the temple and meditative state. Her blue eyes snapped open, and she stared down at the book in shock. On top of it laid two garments, while one looked ceremonial, the other was a crimson Chinese style dress with the shoes to go along with it. Grabbing the clothes as well as the book, the Shikon Miko walked out of the well house.

Tossing the drawstring bag over her shoulder, she took a second to look around her room. Once again she was going on another journey, and the next time she would see this room was uncertain. She had already left a note for her family, and she knew they would understand and support her. Besides, Kagome knew that her grandfather would be proud to know his granddaughter would be in charge of saving the world once again. It was lying on the table in the kitchen, also stating where the book would be.

"Plus I have a way to come back just in case something happens."

Looking at the two hair ribbons that Souta had given her, she laid one next to the note with instructions for him never to loose it. Nodding, she then turned her attention to her attire. She had decided to make it feel like when she went to the feudal era, she would wear her Jonan High School uniform instead of her Junior High one. It would also given more credit when she claims to be from another world. The two outfits given to her from Suzaku were inside with all her other things inside the drawstring bag. Moving over to the book, she ran a hand through her hair.

Caressing the ribbon that was tied around her throat, she then opened the book. In a flash of light illuminated the room, and she closed her eyes as she felt herself drawn into the book. When the light subsided, she was no longer standing in her room. All that was left was the book, which laid open on her bed.

Midoriko stood in the middle of the circle as she felt the energy of her descendant going into the other world.

"And thus the young woman of legends opened the door to another world, and likewise begins the tale of the Universe of the Four Gods."

End of Book I, Chapter One; Part 2!

Ha! Finally I am done with Chapter one, and on to Chapter 2! XD

I am seriously happy that you all are enjoying this story. Since I am enjoying typing it, I hope that you appreciate my hard work. (laughs) Anyway, so what do you guys think? What shall happen to our favorite miko as she ventures into the Universe of the Four Gods? Who is this mysterious person, whom shall become the priestess of Seiryuu? Who will win Kagome's affections? When will DeathNoteMaker stop asking all these questions!?!

The world will never know until we get to the end of this! 8D

Well anyway I'll see you guys at the next chapter!

Ja ne,

DNM

**Next Chapter: Book I, Chapter Two: The Boy With The Demon Star, And The Priestess Of Suzaku!**


	3. Boy With The Demon Star,Suzaku Priestess

Final Serenade

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Fushigi Yuugi; those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yuu Watase respectively. I do however own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Fushigi Yuugi

Pairing(s): This will most likely end up with Kagome having a Male harem, because I really can't see her ending up with just one of the hot men in this series! I will try to make this harem form in a believable way though. XD Yuuki Miaka/Souta Higurashi/ Hongo Yui, etc.

Rating: T+ to M

Warning(s): Language, Violence, Lemons, Gore, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Romance, etc.

Summary: Higurashi Kagome was through with High School, and with the well closed, she had gotten used to the idea of having to live a normal life. After becoming the priestess of her family shrine, much to the approval of her grandfather, she was sure that her life of adventure is over. She never knew that the gods had another journey already for her, and how this time she would gain not only excitement and wonder, but love as well. One day Kagome is handed a book while inside the library by two girls called _**The Universe of the Four Gods**_, and she finds herself whisked into the world of this book. Becoming the priestess of the god Suzaku, and she is charged with the duty of finding all seven of her Celestial Warriors. With this new adventure ahead of her, will she finally get what she always desired since her trips to the Feudal Era?

A/N: Yay! I am here with the second chapter of Final Serenade! XD I am so happy that you all like this new fic of mine! I hoped that you all would. As you can see we are still on the first book, and only getting started. 8D I am planning on breaking up the chapters so I would update things sooner rather than long chapters with slow updates. So I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.

Book I: Priestess

_Chapter Two: The Boy With The Demon Star, And The Priestess Of Suzaku_

Sitting on top of a cart, Kagome looked around at all the people that were contained in this caravan. It had been about 4 hours since she had arrived here in the book, and she had hitched a ride with this group. They were coincidentally on their way to the capital city of Hong-Nan or Konan. Running a hand through her bangs, she couldn't help but let a smile form on her face. Once again she was on a journey, which had the fate of a world in the balance. A normal person would never have wanted to go through something like this again.

'_But then again, I am not exactly normal am I?'_

Releasing a yawn into the air, she stretched her arms above her head. After a few more minutes, she turned around to face the front, and blue eyes lit up in excitement. She would soon reach the city, and that is when she would start her task. '_'Though there is one problem…'_ Scratching the back of her head, she remembered that she didn't exactly understand how she was going to prove she was the priestess. _'Crap! I should've asked Midoriko about that, and now I am stumped.'_ Trying to think of a way she could prove it, she didn't expect the image of that young man to pop into her head.

Pounding her palm lightly with her fist, she had an epiphany. _'I will have to find that guy since I don't know anyone else here in this world.'_ Soon they were passing through the gates to the city, and Kagome decided that this was as far as she was going on the cart. Jumping down from the cart with ease, she thanked the couple, who gave her a ride before walking into the city elegantly. Practically prowling through the streets, Kagome couldn't help but compare her surroundings to those of a movie set.

Being as she had recently watched _The Romance of the Three Kingdoms_, she could see where they had gotten inspiration to write this book. Making her way through the crowds, she ignored all the staring that she received. She knew of course why this was, and it was because of her school uniform. While she had a lot of room in the uniform when she first received it, the top now stuck to her and showed her lithe and curvy shape. Her skirt was a little below mid-thigh, which guaranteed that if an unexpected windstorm occurred, someone was going to get a show. Something she wasn't exactly happy about either.

Weaving through the crowds, she allowed herself to take in the scenery and admiring the culture around her. Then she saw blue form the corner of her eye, and her head snapped in the color's direction. In the middle of the ongoing flow of people, she saw the young man from before. _'THAT'S HIM!!'_ Trying to make her way through the crowd, she couldn't help but notice that everyone seemed to be preparing for something.

'_Is there a festival going on? Everyone seems to be so busy.'_

Running her fingers through her loose tresses, she allowed the small peaceful breeze to play with the long strands. "Who's that!?!" Suddenly she was aware of all the stares that she was receiving. "Such strange clothes!!" Crossing her arms, she glanced over at the little gaggle of women that were staring at her. Instantly they all looked away with a sniff making her roll her eyes. _'Really these women have nothing better to do than criticize my wardrobe?'_

Then she remembered she was supposed to be catching up with that guy. Looking into the place where she last saw him, she was dismayed to find out that he had disappeared. Sighing, she slapped her forehead and she shook her head in exasperation. It seemed that she would have to look for him, and the only good thing is she knew he was in this city. "Alright Kagome, let's find ourselves this demon star boy." Walking with determination in her graceful stride, she didn't notice the man watching her from a stand with a calculating eye.

Glancing down at her watch, the Shikon Miko couldn't help but sigh for the umpteenth time that day. It had been three hours since she had last seen the boy, and yet she hadn't seen him again since. After she couldn't find him herself, she decided to ask some of the people in town. Some of them were helpful while others -especially men, gawked or leered at her. Right now she was eating a few meat buns that she had bought from a vendor. Midoriko it seems had given her some money that would help her buy things here in this world.

'It's a good thing I had it too, otherwise I would've had to resort to stealing…'

Finishing the last meat bun quickly, she licked her fingers to get the lingering taste while glancing around. She had noticed that a lot of people were staring at her, and had pretty much gotten used to it. After all, the same thing had happened to her after she had begun to take the role of a Miko more seriously. But now wasn't the time for those thoughts, and she walked over to an old man she saw who sat on a stool. Coming to a stop in front of the old man, she smiled brightly.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a boy with blue hair and has the character for Demon on his forehead." For a second it seemed as if the man was going to reply, but then he brought a hand up to his ear. "Huh! Wha!? Looking for Koi with lemon on a boar's head? I can't understand a word yer sayin'!" Controlling the small twitch that developed at the corner of her mouth, Kagome shook her head and then bowed respectfully.

"Never mind, thank you for your time."

Running off, she didn't notice the same man watching her every move with a malicious smirk.

After asking several more people, she sighed in defeat. "I can't find him anywhere!" Groaning, she massaged her temples as she continued through the crowd, ignoring the eyes that were boring into her body. _'I will have to check into an Inn or something if I can't find him…'_ So deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice a man walk up to her until a hand fell onto her shoulder. Tilting her head up, she saw a semi-handsome guy grinning at her.

"I happened to notice you're alone…me too! Wanna go to the carnival with me?"

Staring at him with wide eyes, Kagome raised an eyebrow questioningly. _'Am I being picked up?'_ Moving forward so his hand fell from her shoulder, she looked at him with a glare. "I'm sorry but I am going to have to say no to your request." As she moved to leave, the man held out a hand to her. "Wait a minute! I heard that you were looking for someone!" Coming to a halt, Kagome turned around and looked at him clearly.

From what she read from his aura, he was up to something. _'But he may really know where this guy is…besides if he tries anything then I will beat them half to death.'_ Deciding that she didn't have anything else to lose, so she accepted his help. "Fine lead the way." Ignoring the smug smirk on the man's face, but kept her narrowed eyes on his back. She felt that she had just made a mistake.

Bringing a hand up to her head, she massaged her temples once again because of the growing headache.

Right then and there, Kagome really wanted to slap herself. Narrowing her eyes on the four men surrounding her, she clenched her fists. It seemed that someone was going to get their ass whooped. _'And it is not going to be me.'_ One of the guys looked at her with an awed look on his face. "Wow! You've brought us a strange girl this time." The guy she had came with stood with his friends, and smirked cruelly. "Exotic looking isn't she? We'll get a good price for not only her clothes, but her herself!"

What really pissed me off was the guy who was openly leering at her. "I heard that foreign women taste different!" Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair while glaring lethally at the one who lured her here. "So I was right, you were lying to me…" Trying to subdue her urge to knock all of their heads off, she didn't notice one of the guys leaning in. "It's your fault for being so naïve!" Just as he was about to lift the side of her skirt, a fist flew and knocked him back.

The other three men moved back at the glare that she sent them all. "So you want a piece of me is that it!?" Dark flames of righteous fury seemed to swallow her frame as she stepped towards them. "YOU WANTED A PIECE OF ME SO COME AND GET IT!" Dashing towards them with the speed of a torpedo, she clothes lined the one whom brought her here, making it difficult for him to breathe. Running towards the other two, she punched them in their solar plexuses, and then stomped them in the nuts. Unseen to her, on the roof of one of the buildings, a familiar blunette was watching the proceedings in fascination and not only a few winces.

He didn't think that the young woman had it in her!

With one final kick she sent three of them careening into the wall, and brought her leg back down in a fluid motion. Wiping away the slight sheen of sweat from her forehead, she signed. "Well that is that." Turning to walk away, she didn't notice the first guy she took down grabbing onto her ankle. Falling over onto the ground she was shocked to see him still conscious. Bringing her foot back to ram it into his face, she was surprised to see a rock hit him in the back of the neck and he fell unconscious.

Getting up from the ground, Kagome looked up and brought up a hand to block her eyes from the sunlight. Her blue eyes widened as she took in the image of her 'savior'.

'It's him!'

Jumping down from the roof, the young man came to a stop right in front of her. "I am surprised that it was you they were talking about, I thought for sure it was one of your friends from the description of your outfit…" An almost lecherous grin spread on his face as he stared down at her long legs. "Though I have to admit that you look much better in them than the others." Scowling at him, Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Enough of the flirting, I have been looking for you."

Pointing towards himself, Kagome nodded. "Why exactly are you looking for me?" Crossing her arms, Kagome looked away and placed her hands on her hips. "Well I don't exactly know where I am right now, and you are the only one whom I know is you…so I decided instead of wandering alone and in risk of something like this happening…" She motioned towards the unconscious guys, "I thought it would be better that I at least stay with someone I am acquainted with."

Sputtering in surprise, he took a step back he pointed towards her. "You can't just decide something like that!" Raising an eyebrow in question, Kagome tapped her foot on the ground. "Oh, I can't? Who said?" Turning his head away from her, he couldn't help but snort.

"There is absolutely no way that I am just going to allow you to stay with me."

'_I can't believe that I am just allowing her to stay with me!'_

Standing there watching the festival right next to him was our favorite Miko, who was smirking smugly at the time. The festival seemed to be in full swing, and according to some of the other people in the crowd, the emperor of Hong-Nan was supposed to be within the parade. Watching the cherry festivities, Kagome couldn't help but see all the happiness around her. _'This emperor must be an amazing ruler if his people love him this much…'_ Just when she was about to let herself in enjoy the happenings herself, she noticed a little girl fall in front of an extravagant carriage.

One of the guards in the front yelled at the boy, making him freeze in his place in fear. Suddenly he lifted the spear that was in his hand, and he was intent on stabbing the child. Gritting her teeth, she ran out towards the little boy and grabbed the spear with one hand. Sneering up at the shocked man, she didn't notice that she caused the parade to be halted. "How dare you raise a weapon against a child!?" Tamahome who stood on the sidelines with the other people gapped in disbelief.

What was this woman thinking going against one of the Imperial guards!?

Kagome turned towards the small child, and she helped him up. "Are you alright little one?" Getting a nod, she smiled and patted him on the head. "Go and find your mother, and stick close to her alright?" With a smile the little boy ran off into towards his mother, whom wrapped him in her arms. Turning back towards the guard, fury was clear on her feature.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO CONDEMN A CHILD TO DEATH BECAUSE HE HAD FELL IN FRONT OF A CARRIAGE!?!"

Not used to a woman making a fool of him, not to mention having the audacity to yell at him. The man wrenched his spear back and grabbed her arm. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU WENCH!" After that, all Kagome could see was red as she and the man yelled at each other. One of the other soldiers came, and grabbed her other arm. Roughly he lifted her up making her yelp in pain. Tamahome felt rage shoot through his veins, and the symbol for demon shown on his head with a bright red light.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"

Unknown to all of them, a man in the carriage was watching the proceedings with interest.

Dashing forward, Tamahome kicked both of the guards away from Kagome and swung her up into his arms. "Wow, I knew you were going to be trouble, but I didn't think you would cause this much chaos." Looking over at the guards whom were glaring at them murderously, while clutching their pained stomachs. Huffing, Kagome turned her head to the side. "It's not my fault that they were going to do something as despicable as killing a child!"

The hilarity of the situation hit Tamahome, and he couldn't help but admire her obvious passion for her own values. "I'm Xong Gui-Siu, but you can call me by my nickname Tamahome." Wide blue eyes stared at him in shock, and a light blush spread across her face. She felt so safe in his arms, and it had been a long time since a man has held her in a protective way like this. _'After all with becoming the Shikon Miko, many men have decided that I hadn't needed much protection with my powers.' _Giving him a warm smile, she noticed the blush on his face making her laugh gently.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and it seems that you have save me three times now…I don't have any money to give you, but I could give you some kind of reward as long as it's appropriate."

Grinning at her, he couldn't help but release a small chuckle. "Don't worry I won't expect anything like _that_, but just in case I am not able to…I'll claim my reward now." Leaning towards her, he pressed his lips onto her forehead gently.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, as she couldn't believe what he just did. _'Though it was really nice…'_ Her heartbeat sped up, and a pink blush overtook her cheeks. Blue eyes seemed to glow as her powers were working into overtime, and usually this would scare her. There is never a time when she was not in control of her powers, but it was something about this man that just…

Instantly a red glow began to erupt from her body making everyone around her be momentarily blinded. The young man despite the heat coming from the young woman, held onto her tightly. Besides, he didn't think he would be able to let her go even if her wanted to. Crimson filled his vision before he began seeing flashes of him and the young woman in all of them, he and her were in intimate positions. Positions he never dreamed he would one day participate in with a woman, since he had never considered settling down. Desire coursed through his veins, and he never noticed the symbol on his forehead shining brighter than it ever had.

'W-What is this feeling?'

Visions of blue eyes filled with desire and something else indescribable were all that he knew before everything went black.

_After the final battle against Naraku, everything just didn't turn out the way that she thought it would. If anyone had ask her what she would do after defeating Naraku, her younger self would have immediately said being with her long time crush then first love Inuyasha. The Inu hanyou with a large chip on his shoulder and an even bigger temper…and yet now she could see how much of an optimist she was. Now she could see clearly that there was no way that the two of them could have been together after all the drama with Kikyo._

_She could admit that she was jealous, but whom wouldn't when your first love was still stuck on the woman that betrayed him –wither by manipulation or not. _

_In the end, they had both decided that it would be better for them to just stay brother and sister, if not best friends. And for Kagome, that was better than nothing at all._

"Oh Inuyasha…"

The feeling of a hand brushing her bangs from her face disturbed her rest. Slowly opening her eyes, she stared straight into a pair of concerned teal orbs. "Hey, are you okay?" Nodding, she sat up with his help and smiled. "Yes, I am fine…though…" Looking around with a raised eyebrow, she stared at him questioningly. "I am wondering why exactly are we inside of a dungeon?"

A sigh fell from Tamahome's lips, which momentarily captivated her attention until he spoke. "After we blacked out, I am guessing that we were thrown inside of the Palace dungeon." Understanding the situation, the Miko couldn't help but sigh. If only she had tried to handle the situation with decorum, then maybe they wouldn't be in their current situation. But at that she shook her head, her behavior was understandable! No one had the right to hit or try to kill a child.

"So who is this Inuyasha guy?"

Coming out of her thoughts, she looked at Tamahome who sat back against the wall questioningly. "You had said that name right before you woke up." Making an O shape with her mouth in silence, she looked over at the wall. "It was someone I knew a long time ago, but he isn't anywhere in my reach now." Silence hung heavily around them, but the young man broke it once again. "So where are you from anyway, and what was that light that was coming out of your body?"

Lifting an eyebrow at him, she shrugged. "I am not sure myself, about where I came from…all I can say is that my homeland is far away from here." Teal and azure were locked in a heated gaze for a long moment, and then Tamahome sighed while looking away. Sitting down in traditional seiza style, she couldn't help but chuckle. _'Giving vague answers is much better than blurting out the truth about being from another world…It is better to keep that information to myself until it is necessary to reveal it.'_

Running a hand through her bangs, she sighed before getting onto her feet unsteadily. _'It seems that my ki is still out of whack from whatever that was earlier…'_ Just as she was about to fall strong arms wrapped around her waist keeping her from hitting the ground. Looking up at her three-time savior, she sent him a small grin. "Sorry about that." The concerned look on that handsome face made her mouth go dry, and forced her to lick her lips on reflex.

Turning her head away with a blush, she reached down into her pocket for something that may help her. Kagome's eyes widened as she found a pack of gum in the skirt pocket. _'Wow! I had been looking for that pack…trust me to lose it in my school uniform.'_ Opening the pack, she slid one piece of gum out and unwrapped it. Popping it into her mouth, she allowed the juices in her mouth to heal the temporary case of dryness.

Humming in happiness of the strawberry flavor, she didn't notice the curious looks she was receiving from Tamahome and the guard that had just walked up. "OI! WHAT DID YOU JUST STICK IN YOUR MOUTH!? OUT WITH IT!" Giving the man a blank stare, she began to blow a bubble and watched in fascination as both men back away from her as if she was summoning a demon. "WWWOOOOOAHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?!" Smirking mentally, she walked forward with an innocently curious expression on her face while the bubble grew steadily bigger.

Like she guessed, the guard began to back away even further. Once she was close to the cell bars, she brought a finger up to the side of the bubble and poked it. _**POP!**_ To the Miko's amusement, the man fainted and after she wiped the bits of gum from her face, she swiped the keys from the unconscious man. As soon as she turned around towards Tamahome, she found herself with a face full of a sparkly-eyed martial artist.

"HE PASSED OUT! WAY TO GO!!"

Shaking her head at his enthusiasm, Kagome grabbed the pack of gum and took out 5 pieces. Grasping Tamahome's right hand, she placed them gently into his palm. "There you can have some." For a second, the handsome young man held up the pieces as if they were a gift from the Gods. Bringing a hand up to her mouth to muffle her giggles she couldn't help but find his behavior cute. It was almost the same reaction that Inuyasha had to Ramen.

"Hopefully that will allow you to make some money in the marketplace once we get of here as a payment for your help."

Walking off, she didn't notice the look that she received from the blue-haired man.

As they walked, Tamahome watched as Kagome looked around the palace in awe. He too thought it was a beautiful place, but he couldn't fully enjoy it as his thoughts were too occupied on the woman by his side. From what he had seen, she had to be at least a year or two older than him. Just from her features, body, and then very air around him made him feel like he was a child talking to an adult. There just seemed to be something about her that said she was mentally far ahead of him in the maturity department.

Yes, she could still act childishly -if what happened in the marketplace was anything, but he knew that she has seemed to have more experience than him. "Tamahome, this bird is Suzaku correct?" Turning in the direction she was looking in, his eyes landed on the massive golden statue of a phoenix in the middle of a small shrine. "Uh huh, that is our God Suzaku…the other kingdoms have their own Gods to worship…theirs are Seiryuu, Byakko, and Genbu." Unseen to him, a pungent smell drifted into Kagome's nose, which caused her stomach to growl.

'Urg…did the energy from those meat buns run out already?'

Holding a hand to her stomach, her feet dragged her towards the smell leaving Tamahome behind continuing his lecture on the Kingdoms and their Gods.

"But that's not important…we have to get out of here before we are caught…"

Teal eyes widened in disbelief, and a large sweat drop formed on his forehead.

"She's gone."

Rubbing her stomach in satisfaction, Kagome –now with her mind cleared from the desire for food, finally realized that she had lost Tamahome. Slapping her forehead, she berated herself for her actions. What kind of Miko was she? "Well I will have to go look for him, I am not leaving without him." Turning around, she didn't expect to run into a hard chest and almost fall back if it hadn't been for the arms holding her up. "Are you injured?"

Glancing up, blue connected with honey brown eyes. If beautiful Youkai hadn't surrounded Kagome for most of her life, she wouldn't have known that this man was a man. _'I can almost say that he would give Sesshoumaru a run for his money.'_ Smiling brightly towards the extremely handsome male, she bowed. "I am just fine…" Looking around she noticed that no guards were around, and so she sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry but I have to go."

Just as she was turning around, one question stopped her in her tracks.

"So you're the girl that they capture yesterday right?"

Stiffening, Kagome wondered wither she would have to render this man unconscious. But thankfully her mind was rest assured at his next words. "Don't worry! The guards won't hear about you from me!" Releasing a sigh, she looked at him from over her shoulder with a large smile. "Thank you, I appreciate it…but I have to hurry up and find my companion before I leave." Moving to go again, she was stopped when a hand grasped her wrists.

Peering at the man questioningly, she couldn't help but tilt her head. "Is there something you wanted?" Grinning widely, the man nodded. "Since you can't find this companion of yours, maybe I could help you…after all I know the entire layout of the palace." Thinking for a second, she couldn't deny that she was curious, plus the help to find Tamahome was tempting. _'But I could get this man into a lot of trouble with the Emperor…'_

Deciding to go along with the man, she couldn't help but feel something in his aura that was similar to Tamahome's.

'What is this energy source coming from both this man and Tamahome, that is causing me to get similar readings from them both?'

Throwing these thoughts to the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder if things were about to become more complicated.

'_Well counting on my luck…that is exactly what is going to happen.'_

End of Book I, Chapter 2!

Yay! I seem to be getting these chapters done quickly neh? But I will tell you this, once I get to about Book 5 things may or may not slow up. After all I only have Volumes 1, 2, and 4 to help guide me along in the chapters. Cause while I am sticking to the plot, I am changing things. Many of you are probably surprised at the speed I am coming out with these anyway, but hey I am happy that you all are enjoy the story. The next chapter should be out soon!

Once again, the pairing is shrouded in mystery. The way my mind is now, an attempted realistic harem shall be the pairing. XD I just couldn't resist.

I know that some of you are probably curious about the school uniform right? Well it is a connection that she has with the one who is going to become the Priestess of Seiryuu. Also what better way to prove that she is from a different world than the school uniform? Yeah I could make her come there in jeans or something, but it is kind of nostalgic for her. When she was going to the Feudal Era, she wore her Junior High uniform. Now for old time sake, she decided to wear her High School uniform. Besides it being a connection to who the Priestess of Seiryuu is, there really isn't that much importance. She isn't going to be wearing after she is instated as the priestess of Suzaku. I have another outfit in mind for her, which was hinted at in the previous chapter.

Okay fans of Persona 3! I am in the middle of planning a Female Protagonist fic! Ever since I saw the previews and pictures from Portable, I have had this story idea in mind! Damn them for bringing this out on PSP, they do this right after a bitch sells her PSP! Ain't that a bitch!? XD I hope that you will all look forward to that!

Anyway, I'll see you guys at the next chapter!

Ja ne,

DNM

**Next Chapter: Book I, Chapter Three: The Priestess Of Suzaku (Continued), And The Seven Constellations Of Suzaku!**


	4. Suzaku Priestess and Constellations I

Final Serenade

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Fushigi Yuugi; those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yuu Watase respectively. I do however own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Fushigi Yuugi

Pairing(s): This will most likely end up with Kagome having a Male harem, because I really can't see her ending up with just one of the hot men in this series! I will try to make this harem form in a believable way though. XD Yuuki Miaka/Souta Higurashi/ Hongo Yui, etc.

Rating: T+ to M

Warning(s): Language, Violence, Lemons, Gore, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Romance, etc.

Summary: Higurashi Kagome was through with High School, and with the well closed, she had gotten used to the idea of having to live a normal life. After becoming the priestess of her family shrine, much to the approval of her grandfather, she was sure that her life of adventure is over. She never knew that the gods had another journey already for her, and how this time she would gain not only excitement and wonder, but love as well. One day Kagome is handed a book while inside the library by two girls called _**The Universe of the Four Gods**_, and she finds herself whisked into the world of this book. Becoming the priestess of the god Suzaku, and she is charged with the duty of finding all seven of her Celestial Warriors. With this new adventure ahead of her, will she finally get what she always desired since her trips to the Feudal Era?

A/N: Here I am with the Third Chapter! XD I am lovin' the reviews that I am getting, and lovin' the support that is being given! I was sure that you all were going to lynch me if I didn't update this! XD So the story is going to start to pick up from here, plus maybe I will include a glimpse of whom is to be the Priestess of Seiryuu! __ I can't wait until my beloved Nakago is introduced! If I weren't being so patient right now he would have made a premature appearance…hmm…

**ALSO I DIDN'T COPY KAGUYA CHAOS'S COUNTERBALANCE! SO SCREW YOU "CONCERNED READER"! **

**Good thing she told me about you, you bitch/bastard...whatever you are!**

Well I hope that you all continue to enjoy the story!

Book I: Priestess

_Chapter Three: The Priestess Of Suzaku (Continued), And The Seven Constellations Of Suzaku; Part 1_

"W-What!? KAGOME-CHAN/SAN WENT INTO THAT BOOK!?!"

Sending the two girls a smile from her seat, Higurashi Kun-Loon, the Matriarch of the family sipped a bit of her tea. "Yes apparently it was a mission assigned to her by the kamis." Amused by the expressions on the two girls' faces, Souta couldn't help but smirk. Leaning his chin on the palm of his hand, he tilted his head and smirked. "This isn't the first time that Nee-san has had to do something like this…don't worry about it, she is just fine." Both of the girls looked over at the younger brother of their new friend, and blushed. He was a very handsome boy; they could see the vague resemblance between him and his sister.

It didn't help that like his sister, when he tilted his head it was very cute. _'Or sexy is a better word I think…'_ Yui's blue eyes took in his features, and she had to admit that what she liked most was his smoldering hazel eyes. "What did you mean that this isn't her first time doing something like this?" All eyes turned to Miaka, and her blonde friend was surprised that she had forgot about that. Sliding his eyes towards them, he didn't notice the cherry red colors their faces became at that motion.

Unfortunately his mother did.

'Ah, my children are growing up and attracting so many suitors…'

When Kagome was in High School she had acquired many suitors, many whom were attracted by her mature nature. Don't get her wrong, she had many suitors in Junior High, because of her beauty and positive attitude, but the number only increased with her coming into an early maturity due to her travels in the past. She too was surprised at the wisdom that her baby girl had gained from her travels. It now seemed that it wouldn't be much different for Souta, he was already on his way to being a heartbreaker like his father.

"To tell you that, I think it would be better to tell you exactly what this shrine was built for…"

Coming to a halt after his sprint around the castle, he cursed as he looked around. Where was this woman!? Usually he would have just left, and whatever happened wouldn't be his fault, but the only thing was he couldn't leave her. There was just something about her that made him want to protect her. _'Like I was born to protect her…'_ Growling in frustration, he sped up and ran past a door and looked out only to lock eyes with a lookout for the guards.

"GET THE GUARDS! I FOUND HIM!!"

Taking off in the opposite direction, he again cursed his luck. "Where did that woman go!?!" Forcing himself to calm down, he shook his head and continued running. He would divert attention to himself in order to give her time to escape; he could get himself out so he wasn't worried. Footsteps reached his ears, and he changed his course of direction. Determination was practically radiating off of him, he would play as the decoy for her.

'Kagome…I'll lure them away while you escape!'

Meanwhile Kagome could say that she was honestly surprised at the amount of access this man seemed to have around the castle. Though she could attribute that to the fact they hadn't run into anyone yet. _'Then we would be screwed…he is after all helping a prisoner escape…his punishment would be very severe I am sure.'_ Coming out of her current train of thought, she then turns it towards Tamahome. She had to find him and make sure that he escaped as well. It was her fault that he was even in this mess to begin with!

"Umm…you haven't happened to see a guy with blue hair running around here have you?"

The beautiful man turned around looked back at her over his shoulder. "You are trying to find your companion?" Nodding, her gaze fell to the ground. "It is my fault unfortunately that he was even brought here in the first place…I won't be able to go back to my own world and regroup until I am sure that he got out of her safely." Of course she whispered that last part to herself, but unfortunately for her the male had good hearing. "…You came from another world!?" Snapping her eyes up to his, she almost slapped herself at her slip.

'_Kuso…'_

Running a hand through her bangs with a sigh, she couldn't help but curse mentally at her lapse of control. Seeing the look on the man's face, she decided that she couldn't just very well play it off now. "You most likely think that I am crazy, but it is true." Looking the man straight into the eyes, her eyes seemed to convey how serious she was as the man's tense form loosened. "Not at all! I believe you!" Blue eyes were wide in shock as the man smiled widely.

"I just _**LOVE**_ things like that!"

With that said, he was suddenly circling her. "It's incredible!" Every now and then she would feel a hand brush her shoulders, uniform, and hair. Thankfully, he had kept his hands from any questionable places. Otherwise the Miko would have knocked him into the next year without any remorse. _'Though I don't think it is any better being treated as a sideshow freak…'_ After it seemed that he had confirmed that she was real, he came to stand right in front of her.

"I am Hotohori, although people usually call me something else."

A warm smile formed on Kagome's face, this guy was really nice. He wasn't acting at all like someone who just heard a strangely dressed girl was from another world.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, you can call me Kagome."

For a moment the man only smiled at her before he moved in close. He was very tall, and so Kagome had to tilt her head up a little to look at him, and cursed her height at the same time. While she was taller than Miaka or Yui, she came to about Tamahome's nose. But with this guy she only reached to just below his collarbone. _'Though it is not much of an issue of him being tall…after all I like guys who are taller than me anyway.'_ Don't get her wrong, height really didn't matter…she just seemed to like it if they were taller than her.

Kagome was brought out of her musings as a hand caressed her cheek gently. Shivering at the touch, she slowly lifter her gaze to his own and blushed at the intense honey eyes staring at her. "Stop talking about going away and stay here a while…I just _**know**_ the Emperor would never have you killed." Her eyes widened, and her blushed darkened, as she felt herself falling into a daze. The man in front of her could be called enchanting, and it didn't help that he had a spicy scent, which made heat pool in her abdomen.

_**B-Bump! B-Bump! B-Bump! B-Bump! B-Bump!**_

Bringing her hand against her chest, she shook her head and tried to force her blush down. "Well I have to find Tamahome first, then we can go to the Emperor and try to sort this all out if it is possible…" Moving away from the man, she moved to go around the corner not noticing the heated gaze on her back. Suddenly the sound of footsteps were coming closer, and Kagome cursed at the possibility of being caught before finding the blue-haired teen.

Suddenly she was pulled back into a bush unto a well-muscled chest. Arms were wrapped around her mid-section, and she let the footsteps stop to a little away from the bush. Looking back at her current captor from the corner of her eye, she saw that his sharp eyes were focused on something. Maneuvering her body, she was able to get a perfect spot to check out what was happening. Instantly she brought her hands up to mouth to muffle the gasp.

'THEY HAVE TAMAHOME!'

"ALRIGHT ANSWER ME! WHERE'S THE WENCH!?"

Tamahome glanced at the now revived prison guard, and couldn't help but snort. He wasn't afraid of these guys, especially not the guard from earlier whom fainted after the display by Kagome. Sighing he shook his head with a clueless expression, "Beats me." Frustration was clear in their features, and the martial artist couldn't help but smirk. "She got away while you were guys were busy chasing after me…too bad huh?" Growling in anger and embarrassed, the guard punched Tamahome in the back of the head. "SO YOU WERE A DECOY HUH!?!"

Fury coursed through Kagome's veins at the treatment that the young man was receiving. _'HOW DARE THEY!?!'_ Mentally she shook her head at how many times she has had to think or say that about these guards. But pushing that thought away, she wrenched herself out of Hotohori's hold and jumped out of the bushes. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!!" The flabbergasted look on everyone's face would have usually amused her greatly, but at the moment amusement was the furthest thing from her mind.

Coming out of his shock, Tamahome shook his head. "You idiot! Why didn't you escape!?" Snorting at him, Kagome crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "I am not just going to leave you here! If we leave then we are leaving together!" A surprised expression formed on the young man's face, but it turned into alarm when a guard put his hands on the Miko's shoulders. Escaping his captor's grasp, he shot forward and kicked the guard holding her in the face.

He flew back into the other guards knocking them over, and moved in front of Kagome. "Lay one finger on this girl and you're dead!" The symbol of 'demon' was alit on his forehead, and unnoticed to everyone Hotohori's eyes widened at the sight of it. Kagome untied Tamahome, and leaned in towards him. She knew that if the guards tried anything, she could try to transport them out of the palace. "Y-YOU BASTARD!!" Just as they were going to come towards the two with swearing them to hell and back, another voice reverberated throughout the courtyard.

"Silence!"

Everyone froze in surprised, and turned towards the source of the voice. Hotohori stepped forward, and moved the cloak he had on from his person. The guards gawked at him as well as Tamahome, but Kagome wondered what their expressions were all about. Was he some high-ranking official?

"You are _**NOT**_ permitted to touch those two without our direct orders!"

Instantly all of the guards wee bowing in embarrassment. "Y-Y-YOUR MAJESTY!!" Tamahome back away in shock, while realization flickered in blue eyes. "Oh so Hotohori is the Emperor then…" Looking at her like she had grown a second head. "How could you have not known that!?" Glancing over at him blankly, Kagome placed her hands on her hips. "I don't just go assuming that every handsome man I meet is royalty…after all that would make me think you are a prince or something neh?"

At that question, a cherry red blush overtook Tamahome's cheeks.

Sitting with her hands resting on his knees, Kagome had her eyes closed as she thought about the current situation. The miko wasn't ignorant of the stares that were boring into her body, and after a few moments she sighed and opened her eyes. Next to her was Tamahome who was kneeling down, and his hands were inside of his sleeves as he bowed towards the Emperor of Hong-Nan. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that he was uncomfortable in this stiff style of sitting.

'Well he does seem like the type to be uncomfortable in a formal setting…'

"Our apologies trickery was not our intention."

Instantly her eyes were on the Handsome Emperor who was now in his formal attire. Instead of his hair being loose, his hair was pulled up into a hat, which she guess acted as a crown of sorts. She wasn't knowledgeable of the Chinese culture, and doesn't actually know what it is for and will only assume something logical. But besides that, she would admit that she liked his hair down better. "We simply wished to understand you better." At this she tilted her head.

'_Throwing us into a dungeon, and then trying to beat us isn't a way to get to know someone…but I will give them the benefit of the doubt.'_

Giving him a smile in forgiveness, Hotohori continued. "At least we've disproved our counselor's assertion that you are evil spirits." While she wanted to smirk at the accusation, she kept the innocent expression on her face while tilting her head. "So I am guessing that we passed, and are not going to be thrown into the dungeon and then later executed?" He seemed to gain a look of adoring amusement.

"Of course you are not going to be executed…"

While Kagome pretty much figured that out, she couldn't help but be relieved at the confirmation. "However…we do have one request." Sitting up straight, she allowed herself to take on a mask of serenity. The miko had a feeling that she knew exactly what this request was. "Will you protect our Empire, Priestess of Suzaku?"

Both Yui and Miaka couldn't help but gape at the two sitting across from them. Their friend was not only a real Miko, but she was the Miko from the Legend of the Shikon no Tama!? Instantly both of their respect for the older female shot up. They knew they never would have been able to deal with all that she had gone through. Looking over at the book, the two girls wondered how Kagome was doing. _'Also if she went to look for that one guy…'_

The two girls shared a grin at their shared thought.

Laying back on the large bed, Kagome hugged one of the large pillows to her frame. Inhaling the lovely scent coming from the fluffy pillows, the Miko couldn't help but feel happiness that she would be sleeping in a bed. While she wasn't against camping out in the woods, she has been spoiling herself as she stayed in her own time. Setting the pillow back with the others, she rolled over to the edge of the bed with a sigh. After she had agreed to become the Priestess of Suzaku, she was immediately shown to a room.

Seeing as she didn't feel like wearing her school uniform for the rest of the night, she took off everything but her shirt and undergarments. Unpacking her bad, she arranged things as she wanted them since she was certain she would be staying here for a very long time. _'Though I wonder what exactly Tamahome was doing?'_ After it was confirmed that the blue-haired male was a Constellation of Suzaku or warrior of Suzaku, some of the servants had shown him to another room.

Thinking about what had recently happened, Kagome could tell that the journey ahead of her would be difficult. _'Probably not as difficult as fighting demons day in and day out, but I am sure that it would be difficult…especially if the Priestess of Seiryuu is found soon….' _Falling onto her back she closed her eyes. _'I will have to start learning all I can about this country and this world…problems that may arise or tensions between the nations.' _From what Midoriko had said, she needed to try and prevent a war from breaking out between Hong-Nan and Qu-Dong.

A determined expression replaced the serenity as she thought about her appointed task. Sighing, a look of exhaustion then fell on her face. _'I am going to most likely be tired out by this…but as long as Miaka and Yui stay friends and won't be put against each other…then I will endure!'_ Kagome was then startled out of her thoughts by the sinking of the mattress under her, and the chuckle that reached her ears. "Your switch between expressions quickly!"

Opening her eyes, she was staring directly in the aforementioned martial artist's face. "Tamahome! When did you get here!?" Scratching his chin for a second with a grin, he looked at her with amusement clear in his teal eyes. "A few seconds ago, but since you seemed to be so deep in thought…I decided to wait for a little." Crossing her legs, Kagome crossed her arms under her chest unknowingly giving the Suzaku warrior a wonderful glimpse of her cleavage. "Well now that I am done with my musings…so did you need anything?"

Reaching over for her drawstring bag, she didn't notice the dazed expression on the young man's face.

"I'm here to cheer you up! Ever since you agreed to be the Priestess of Suzaku you have been acting more serious about it than you need to. Heck, even the Emperor is worried about you."

Looking over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow, Kagome smiled.

"You guys shouldn't worry too much, I thank you for the concern but I take my duties as a priestess very seriously…especially when the fate of an empire is resting on my shoulders…"

For a second a look of sadness flashed across her face. Like Kikyo she was being given an important task, in which nothing but her best would be acceptable or everything could go to ruin. Tamahome who was watching her noticed the expression, and his teal eyes softened. _'It's not like I can't have fun, but I can't afford to treat this like some joke…I will perform up to Midoriko and the Four Gods' expectations!'_ She was brought out of her thoughts when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders, and pulled her into a familiarly muscular chest.

"You don't have to do this by yourself you know, whenever you need someone to listen to your worries…or even a shoulder to cry on…as your warrior I will be here for you…so don't worry too much about everything alright?"

Blue eyes were wide with surprise at the words spoken to her, but she couldn't help but feel happy. When she first got to the Feudal Era, until Sango, she really didn't have anyone to tell how she was feeling. Even then when talking to the Demon Slayer, all she talked about were about her problems with Inuyasha. Or she was listening to Sango complain about Miroku's perverted habits. Never did she have anyone ask her how she felt about having to find all the shards of the Shikon no Tama, nor how she felt having been chosen as the eternal protector of the jewel.

'_This was probably how Kikyo felt when she was given the responsibility of the Shikon no Tama…and it is most likely the catalyst for her to try and get rid of the jewel by having Inuyasha wish to be human…'_

Don't get her wrong, she knew that Kikyo loved Inuyasha. But she also could see that Kikyo had seen a way out of the life that was dished out to her in Inuyasha. What better to do than have a hanyou you love to wish to become human, and in turn releasing you from the duty you were bound to so she could live as a normal woman? Yes, she had thought about this many times and she had come to accept that despite the Miko had been selfish, she was in love with the half-breed.

Closing her eyes, she felt herself to drifting off to sleep in the celestial warriors arms. Her powers checked her surroundings, and after not noticing anything with ill-intent she fell asleep in Tamahome's arms. As she allowed herself to fall into a peaceful slumber, she didn't notice the warm eyes that were locked on her face. Leaning forward, Tamahome placed a kiss on her forehead, and then he placed her gently underneath the covers. Getting up from the bed, he made his way towards the door. Looking back once more, he nodded as he came to a decision.

He was going to protect this woman with all that he had…and nothing but death would stop him.

End of Book I, Chapter 3; Part 1!

WHOOT! I am finally done with this chapter! I am sure that you are all just foaming at the mouth for the next chapter neh? Well here is the method I am doing for updates! When I am finished with one chapter, I will start on the next. Once the next one is done, and I start on the one after that…I will update the first one that I had finished. The cycle will continue until I get to the end of the story. I will tell you right now that the fates of some of the characters in this manga will be changed, I couldn't believe how some of my favorite characters were just killed off. ESPECIALLY HOTOHORI! D8 Nakago also has a chance to be in the harem by the way, he is my favorite character on par with Hotohori!

So I hope that you continue to enjoy my story until the end!

Ja ne,

DeathNoteMaker


	5. Suzaku Priestess and Constellations II

Final Serenade

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Fushigi Yuugi; those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yuu Watase respectively. I do however own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Fushigi Yuugi

Pairing(s): This will most likely end up with Kagome having a Male harem, because I really can't see her ending up with just one of the hot men in this series! I will try to make this harem form in a believable way though. XD Yuuki Miaka/Souta Higurashi/ Hongo Yui, etc.

Rating: T+ to M

Warning(s): Language, Violence, Lemons, Gore, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Romance, etc.

A/N: IT'S 2010 YO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE SURVIVED ANOTHER YEAR! XD Alright since I seemed to have forgotten to have a glimpse of the Priestess of Seiryuu, I decided that I would go ahead and do it in this chapter! 8D I really can't wait until my beloved Nakago makes his appearance, plus the third Celestial Warrior makes his appearance kinda! XD Maybe I will even throw in a glimpse at how Sesshoumaru, and Kagome's other demon associations are holding up...unlikely but hey, I can dream right?

**I didn't copy Kaguya Chaos's Counterbalance; I used the manga as a guide since it had been quite a while (A FEW YEARS!) since I had read the series myself. So don't go and make everything out to be some kind of conspiracy asshole! Yes that means you "Concerned Reader". (Flips two birds)**

Well I hope that you all continue to enjoy the story!

Book I: Priestess

_Chapter Three: The Priestess Of Suzaku (Continued), And The Seven Constellations Of Suzaku; Part 2_

* * *

_**Higurashi Kagome. I have always admired her, and yet I hated her.**_

**_This was always strange to me, I have always held this strange hate for her! As if she had done something to me, but I knew that was a stupid thought as I had never known her until the day she arrived at the front gates._**

_**She was instantly known as the prettiest girl in school, every boy wanted her and every girl wanted to be like her. I was no different than the latter, and like them I also was jealous of her. Why couldn't I have smooth creamy skin like hers? Why couldn't I have beautiful soft hair like hers? Why couldn't I have eyes that were as blue as the sky on a clear day like hers?**_

_**But more than anything I wanted to be acknowledged by her. More than anything I wanted to be loved by her!**_

_**These feelings aren't right, or atleast my mom had said.**_

_**Yet, I know what I want! I want her!**_

_**But unfortunately there is nothing I can do to make that happen…and for that I can't help but love and hate her more.**_

* * *

The sunlight peeked through the thin curtains hanging from the foot of the bed. Moaning at the irritation of having sun shining down on her face, Kagome brought her covers over her head. After a few minutes, the lump underneath the blanket shifted and a muffled sigh was heard. Pushing the covers away from her, Kagome sat up in the bed and ran a hand through her unruly locks. Stretching her arms above her head, she released a yawn into the air.

A knock at the door caught her attention, and a servant walked in. "Your bath has been drawn your holiness." Staring blankly at her for a second, Kagome shook her head and smiled. "Thank you." Getting up from the bed, she followed the servant towards the bathing chambers. Quickly she divested herself of her shirt and undergarments. Walking down the few steps into the water, she couldn't help the moan that flew from her lips.

Hot water! The balm for any aches and pains! Leaning back into the water, she stretched her arms above her head and closed her eyes in contentment. 'Well this place has some more perks! Not only do I get to sleep in a comfy bed, I get to take hot baths!' After a few minutes of just allowing the warmth to seep into her very bones, she decided that she should hurry. She planned on discussing how they would be finding the rest of the warriors with Hotohori.

Grabbing one of the towels that were off to the side, she wrapped it around her frame. Slipping into one of the robes that were laid out for her, she moved over towards the door and peeked into the hallway. Not seeing anyone coming from either way, she decided that it was safe enough for her to get back to her room. Once she was back in her room, she went to the wardrobe near the bed. Pulling out a simple white Yukata with a lavender obi, she quickly put it on.

Brushing through her hair until it was completely dry, and then Kagome brushed it back over her shoulders. Getting up from her bed, she walked out the door and down the hallway. 'We really need to get started on trying to obtain the powers of Suzaku…'

Waking up with a moan, Tamahome brought a hand up to his face as he tried to catch his breath. His face became a cherry red as he felt a problem between his legs, and he remembered about the dream that he had just woke up from. A groan escaped his lips, he need to take a **COLD** bath.

Getting the help of a servant after she realized that she had no idea where the Emperor was, she found herself standing in front of the library. Opening the doors, she wasn't surprised by the sheer size of the room, but she couldn't help but be slightly excited at the prospect of looking through some of them. Walking towards one of the shelves, her eyes were immediately drawn to the back of the room where Hotohori sat. "Your Majesty!" The beautiful man lifted his gaze from the scroll in his lap, and locked with her own blue. "Kagome!"

With a bright smile she made her way over towards him, and mentally commented him on not having that hat thingy on his head. Once Kagome was a few steps away from him, she brought her hands behind her. "Good morning Hotohori." Rolling the scroll up in his hands, the Emperor stared at her with his one visible eye as his hair fell over his right. "Good morning, I'm sorry that haven't been able to spend time with you…but I have been so busy…thankfully I am free today and so we can get to know each other a little better today." Smiling brightly at the handsome man, she nodded.

Then she remembered the purpose that she had come to find him for.

"Well since we are here in the library, I am wondering how exactly are we to obtain the power of Suzaku?"

A look of surprise was visible on his face before an impressed expression replaced it. "I was just researching that in 'The Universe of the Four Gods'." Kagome almost had to keep her hand under her chin to keep from gapping, which of course isn't the proper reaction for a priestess. 'Or atleast that was what Kikyo said…' Crossing her arms, she decided that the next time she would ask Midoriko about it. "So how did you come across the book?" Seeing her gaze on the scroll in his hands, he smiled at her obvious interest.

"Yes, it's has been passed down from the first Emperor in my dynasty, and now it is now in my possession until I have a son."

Sitting down in the traditional style on one of the pillows on the floor, she placed her hands in her lap. Focusing all her attention on the Emperor, she didn't notice when Tamahome came in and joined them sometime later. From what she was gathering, she had to collect the seven constellations of Suzaku. "What are the names of the Constellations?" Crossing his arms, Hotohori's warm gaze was locked onto her frame.

"The seven constellations are Chichiri, Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, Tatsuki, and Mitsukake."

Nodding, she then realized something. "Tamahome and Hotohori?" Looking at both of the men with her, she watched as the Emperor nodded. Bringing a hand to the collar of his robes, he pushed it down slowly and Kagome had a small blush. Why was it that everything he did, ended up looking like something from a porno? Then her eyes were drawn to the glowing symbol that was on his neck. "Tamahome and I are the first Constellations or Warriors to be found, it is our duty to protect the Priestess of Suzaku so that she can obtain the powers from Suzaku."

Glancing over at Tamahome, she remembered that his was on his forehead. Turning her head to Hotohori, she seemed to come to a conclusion. "So then the other five warriors will have signs appearing on their bodies?" Running a hand through his bangs, he brushed them behind his ear. "You must find the other five personally, if you don't gather all seven you will not obtain the powers of Suzaku." Kagome couldn't help but compare this to a RPG. Looking over at Tamahome, she raised an eyebrow.

"Did you know anything about this Tamahome?"

Startled at suddenly be put on the spot, Tamahome chuckled nervously. "I knew that my name came from a constellation, but that was it." Once the Shikon Miko began another conversation with Hotohori, the blue-haired martial artist looked at her with an unreadable expression. 'So I was destined to protect her?' A flash of the visions he got when he held her in his arms, and his dreams made his face turn cherry red.

Kagome and Hotohori watched Tamahome with questioning looks.

'What's wrong with him?'

"Well did the scroll give any hints as to finding any of the warriors?"

Nodding, Hotohori smiled at the priestess sitting next to him so elegantly. "Yes, there is actually a clue for the third constellation." Seeing her attention solely on him, he continued. "The third constellation is referred to by the characters **Gong** and **Wu**…the first one meaning palace and the second meaning fierce strength." Hitting her palm with her fist, Kagome's eyes widened. "So Nuriko could be somewhere here in this palace then?"

Staring at all the warriors assembled before them, Kagome could immediately tell that they couldn't be the third Suzaku warrior. For one none of these men held the eye-catching signature that was in Hotohori and Tamahome's aura. 'Then sadly it comes to looks…none of these guys have any traits that stand out from the crowd…Tamahome's hair color…Hotohori's beauty…none of these guys possess anything to separate them from the rest.' Resting her chin on the heel of her hand, she couldn't help but loosen up a bit. None of these men were the third Suzaku warrior; her powers had even confirmed it. Her blue eyes slid over towards the Emperor, but her sudden need to inform the beautiful man of this fact she found herself stop at the smile.

* * *

"As you requested your eminence, we have gathered the finest warriors in the palace."

Nodding Hotohori let his eyes scan the crowd. "Well done…do any of you have characters that appear on your bodies?" Kagome wasn't disappointed when no one spoke up. 'I thought as much…' Sitting up straight with her hands in her lap, she wondered what they would do next. A small chuckle came from the right side of her, and she turned her head towards the martial artist sitting on the stairs. "It doesn't appear because the guy wants it to…the guy might not even know that he has it at all."

Raising an eyebrow, Hotohori glanced over at him.

"So what do you suppose we do?"

Getting up from his seat, he smiled brightly and popped his knuckles he practically skipped down the stairs. "Let me give them a little test." Sighing Kagome slapped her forehead in exasperation. 'I should have known!' Tamahome got into a stance, and smirked as he noticed all of the soldiers getting ready for an attack. "Besides just having characters doesn't mean that they make a good warrior…not to mention I wouldn't mind if the other five were hot babes!" At the statement, Kagome felt her right eye twitch.

Leaning back into her seat, she scowled at the martial artist's head before rolling her eyes.

She should have expected something like that to come out of Tamahome's mouth.

But she would admit that she was definitely impressed by his skills, the warriors had no chance against him. Allowing her eyes to linger on her Suzaku warrior, and couldn't help but notice the way his muscles flexed as he went through different attacks. Kagome knew that she had gained a desire to have a man that was able to fight, and she could blame this on the fact that she had been around men who could.

"He's got style, I'll say that much."

Finally Tamahome took out the last few warriors, and ended in a pose that suggested he was going to kick anyone remaining on their feet. A sigh erupted from Kagome's sigh, and she turned to see Hotohori staring at the blue-haired male in exasperation. "Our purpose wasn't to allow you to show off Tamahome…" Smirking at the sheepish expression on his handsome face, the Shikon Miko got up from her seat. "While you guys are trying to find the third warrior here, I'll take a walk around the grounds."

While Hotohori was going to protest to her going alone, the warriors had gotten back onto their feet and were attacking Tamahome once more. The sound of flesh hitting flesh, and the sounds of bones cracking made him wince as he saw the massacre occurring before him in excruciating detail.

"Kang-Lin, we have to go back inside or we'll be scolded for being out here!"

A lovely purple-haired woman stared intently at the three figures that were in front of the group of warriors. She tightened her hold on her sleeves as he eyes landed on the dark-haired female sitting next to the Emperor. "SO that's the Priestess of Suzaku that everyone has been talking about?" The other females stepped forward nodding, and also stared at the extremely beautiful (Not that they would ever admit it) woman with narrowed eyes.

"Why is she being so **friendly** with the Emperor? She is not the Empress!"

The other women agreed wholeheartedly, but they all knew that they couldn't do anything. If they did, their lives would have been forfeit for sure. Violet eyes flickered towards the man quickly dispatching all of the soldiers with expert precision, and interest was clear in her eyes. "Who is that man that is fighting right now?" Most of the girls flushed a bright red as they took in the man's obviously toned body, which was clearly seen despite the fact he still had his clothes on.

"That is one of the protectors of the Priestess; one of the Celestial warriors…his name is Tamahome."

While many of the women winced at the sounds and sight of the beatings he was giving out, none of them except for Kang-Lin noticed the Priestess walking away from the Emperor.

Sighing softly, Kagome ran her hand long one of the pillar of the gazebo. The craftsmanship was exquisite, she would have to make sure to take pictures and show them to Sesshoumaru. 'He was always one to appreciate architecture…if the design of the West palace is anything to go by.' Leaning forward she took a closer look at the details in the pillars, when a shout caught her attention.

"KAGOME! LOOK OUT!!"

Turning around, her blue eyes widened as she saw large figures of stones were coming towards her at top speeds. Snapping out of her shock, she brought her hands out in front of her and concentrated his miko energy into a shield. Luckily the stones didn't hit her and just send to make her barrier bend around her. Unfortunately, the force behind the stones made the stones continue beyond her with no hitch, and it slammed into the gazebo. Blue eyes widened in fear and surprise before she saw a flash of blue and then everything went black.

"KAGOOOMEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

_**I haven't seen her since graduation, and I always wonder what exactly she has done with herself. There was a rumor going around saying that she was going to Tokyo U, but that proved to be false once I got there. Apparently from what her friend reluctantly informed me that she had decided to take online classes instead. When I tried to question her a little further, she walked off and told me to mind my own business.**_

_**Disgust had been clear in her features, and I am sure now that she knew my feelings for Kagome!**_

_**But I wouldn't let this stop me, I would find out why she didn't come to Tokyo U! Was something wrong at home? She knew that she lived with her mother, brother, and grandfather. Maybe some things prevented her from coming, like financial problems? Whatever it was, I am going to get to the bottom of it!**_

_**I won't give up, I can't! No matter what, Kagome will eventually be mine!**_

* * *

End of Book I, Chapter 3; Part 2

* * *

Yay! I am finally done with this chapter! I bet you all weren't expecting something like that!! 8D I have to say that I had been being lazy while working on chapters, and I can blame on the chaos of my senior year! XD Well I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter, and will wait patiently for the next. Next time I will be done with Chapter 7 and on Chapter 8 when I update Chapter 6. That was the rhythm I was going with this, and when I slacked off I messed it up. XD Anyway I will see you guys next time!

Ja ne

DNM


End file.
